Porro prisms are named after their inventor Ignazio Porro and represent classic reversing systems for binoculars, telescopes, etc. A complete image inversion, i.e., horizontally as well as vertically, is achieved due to the quadruple beam deflection. In comparison with other reversing prisms such as, for example, Uppendahl prisms, Schmidt-Pechan prisms or Abbe-König prisms, Porro prisms have extremely low losses due to the small number of reflections and can be cost-efficiently manufactured, in particular, because totally reflective inclined surfaces are used instead of mirror layers. However, one disadvantage of Porro prisms is the significant offset between the incident and the emerging beam which results in a correspondingly bulky design such as, for example, the z-shaped body structure of the two halves of classic binoculars.